What's the Difference?
by Duh2042
Summary: My first fic, just some cheesy fluff, enjoy! [Rated T for a tiny bit of strong language and themes] Bechloe ftw
1. What's the Difference?

**A/N This is my first fic, so please be gentle. Also, the third song used is Kissing You by Desiree, and it would make a lot more sense if you've heard it, so I suggest you look it up. If not, that's cool too. K, I'm rambling now. Let's do this!**

Closed off. Emotionless. Self sufficient in every way. Completely content in her solitude. These are things that may come to mind when people think of Beca Mitchell. And that's exactly how she likes it. She like it, because she believes these things herself... almost. Okay, so maybe she doesn't. But no one needs to know that. Why would they? Nothing will change, so being the stubborn person that she is, she hides behind that trademark smirk and endless sarcasm. Untouchable. Because to Beca, emotions usually end in pain. The happy endings that you see in movies don't exist in reality, which is why she hates watching them. Call her pessemistic, but her life experiences have proven that much. So she builds her walls around her heart so impossibly high and let's no one come close. Emotional and physical contact make her uncomfortable. The emotional side she understands. The physical? Well, she's not quite sure where that came from, but she's certainly not concerned as it helps keep people away. She's satisfied with this equation. All she needs is her music.

Cue Chloe Beale to flip everything upside down.

Chloe Beale is perhaps the polar opposite of Beca. Happy, optimistic, and all around positive. Chloe thrives off of physical contact and can insert herself into any situation and blend perfectly, no matter the group of people or subject matter.

I mean, who can say no to Chloe Beale, right?

Well, Beca sure did try at first. Especially when Chloe decided to take interest in her outside of rehearsal, much to both Beca and Aubrey's dismay. Why Chloe would want to hang out with the alt-girl was beyond her, but whatever.

The first few times, she threw out generic excuses that she always had on stand-by for occasions like these. She never thought she would ever use them though, because who would dare ask after seeing the verbal lashing that she gives everything, right?

It takes her a lot less time than she'd like to admit before she caves in to Chloe's attempts. Her excuse to herself is that how could she say no to that pleading expression and that pout that would melt your heart so fast that it puts puppies to shame? _... Melt your heart? Ew. That sounded_ _so_ _queer balls._

And so begins the assault on the DJs walls and heart. What's worse is that Chloe has no idea. Actually, neither does Beca at first.

* * *

"Hey, Becs?" Chloe asked hesitantly one afternoon.

Chloe had convinced Beca to come over so that they could study together. Not that she really had to do much convincing. Beca found herself agreeing immediately. After the last few months of Chloe's relentless pestering that she needed her "Beca Time" (whatever that meant), the girl had gotten used to the redhead's constant presence; even enjoying it. Maybe even missing her when she's not around. _Maybe_.

This "studying", of course, ended in epic failure as Chloe ended up watching TV and Beca ended up working on a mix.

"Hmm?" The younger girl replied, not bothering to look up from her laptop.

"Would you... maybe let me hear one of your mixes?"

That caught the DJ's attention. Since Beca had told Chloe that she didn't let anyone listen to her music a few weeks after they started hanging out, Chloe took that information and never asked again. She didn't push Beca on the subject. Actually, she never pushed Beca on any subject that she wasn't comfortable talking about, which the brunette greatly appreciated.

When she was met with silence, Chloe continued.

"I know you don't let anyone hear them, but I'm curious. I want to get to know that side of you."

Warning bell. This action would mean opening up just a little more and showing a part of Beca that she's allowed no one to see before, even if it seems small.

Chloe's choice of words, "get to know that side of you", shows that Chloe knew this as well.

Before she even knew what she was saying, she heard the words "Come here" leave her own mouth.

The smile that graces Chloe's features may or may not have made Beca's heart flutter. She ignored it.

Chloe rolled over to her from where she was sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

She didn't stand up and walk; no. She rolled. The action was so ridiculous (and okay, super adorable) that Beca could't help the giggle that fell from her mouth. The redhead looked at her, eyebrow raised, while Beca tried and failed at keeping herself from blushing. Of course, Chloe Beale would be the only one to be able to get Beca to "giggle". But, instead of commenting, she turned her attention to the laptop.

"Well? What are you waiting for, DJ? Let's hear it!"

With a few swift clicks of her mouse, a mash up of "Waves" and "Lights" began to play over the speakers.

The way Chloe's face lit up was indescribable, and Beca couldn't help but smile as she watched her friend bob her head to the beat.

When the song faded out, Chloe linked their arms together and rested her head on Beca's shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

Beca tensed, but only momentarily. This is typical Chloe behavior, and after the initial shock, Beca usually found herself quite enjoying the closeness. Chloe's contact makes her feel warm and fuzzy. _Warm and fuzzy?_ _What even...?_

She cleared her throat as though it would clear those unwanted feelings as well.

"Would you like to hear another?"

And so the rest of the afternoon is spent with Beca showing Chloe her mixes, and Chloe forcing cuddles.

Although on Beca's end, Chloe isn't forcing anything. Not that she would say that out loud.

She found herself sharing little facts about herself with the redhead. Her favorite bands, favorite foods. She even brought up how she and her mom used to love going star gazing together before she got sick, and that she misses it so much sometimes that she would just go alone.

This, in itself, was huge. Huge, because Beca had never talked about her mother. Chloe knew that she had passed away, but the brunette hadn't said much else aside from that.

As Beca smiles softly at the memory, Chloe catches her eye and gives her a signature Chloe Beale megawatt grin, and Beca can't help the way her small smile widens, because Chloe's smiles are infectious. She won't say it out loud (not any time soon anyway), but Beca actually kind of loves being so open with Chloe.

* * *

One topic that Beca Mitchell will not discuss is her relationship with her father. If anyone asked, she would retort with a remark more harsh than usual, even by her standards.

People learned very quickly that this subject is taboo, and leave it alone.

That left Beca to deal with her negative feelings alone and in her own way; and that is perfectly fine with her.

That is not perfectly fine with Chloe, but she knows not to push. She had faith that her best friend would open up to her eventually, and she would be patient until then.

One evening though, after a particularly nasty fight with her father, Beca intended to brew in her misery in her dorm, with nothing but her headphones and yeah, okay, a box of tissues. Not that she cared what her father thought. Nope. Not at all.

She saw her phone light up on her night stand and saw that she had a text.

 **Chloe** : Hey you! I was wondering if I could stop by for a moment?

Beca frowned.

 **Beca** : Sorry, Chlo. Tonight's not a good night. Are you okay though? Did you need something?

In all actuality, Chloe is the one person that she DID want to see right then. She kind of wished that the redhead would hold her and tell her that everything is okay. _Shit. What was going on with her? Where the hell_ _are all of these mushy Chloe related feelings coming from?_

Another text notification interrupts her inner monologue.

 **Chloe** : Well I'm kind of outside your door already. Are you really going to leave me out here?

Beca rolled her eyes but was secretly grateful as she got up to let Chloe in.

As soon as the door opened, she was engulfed in what she could only describe as a "tackle hug". She surprisingly allowed herself to take comfort in the embrace instead of try to pry the redhead off or feign discomfort.

"What's wrong, pint size?" Chloe teased.

Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname and deflected the question with practiced ease; answering as she pulled away from her best friend.

"There's nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"

Chloe quirked a brow and started to list on her fingers.

"One, you never turn down time with me, Mitchell. Oh, don't give me that look. You know it's true. Two, when I attack-hugged you, you didn't pretend like you hated it and try to squirm your way out; Three, you have all of the lights off, even your laptop, despite you being very much awake; Four, you look like someone just ran over your boards; and finally, your eyes are puffy and there are so many tissues on your bed that it looks like a fifteen year old boy has been in here watching porn." She smiled. "Now, I repeat. What's wrong, Becs?" Chloe finished as her face softened.

The concerned look on the Chloe's face completely broke Beca's reserve.

Surprising both of them, she pulled Chloe into another hug. It didn't take long for her to feel warm tears on her neck where the small brunette's face was nuzzled.

After a moment, Chloe pulled away and led them over to the bed. She sat down first and opened her arms.

Beca said nothing as she crawled into Chloe's embrace. She didn't think she had ever felt as safe as she did in that moment.

"Wana talk about it?" Chloe's voice softly carried over the silence.

"My dad-," was all Beca could get out before she got choked up again.

Chloe tightened her hold on the small, kissing the top of her head with a "Shh... It's okay."

And no, Beca does not talk about problems with her father to people. But she realized in that moment that with Chloe, she doesn't have to. The redhead would be there if she wants to talk, but she also wouldn't push her if she doesn't. Come to think of it, Chloe had always known how to read Beca that way. That's when she realized it. She was falling for her best friend. Or maybe she already knew. She had already broken all of her self-written "No emotion/Physical contact" laws when it came to Chloe.

* * *

Being in love with her best friend should have terrified her. But it didn't. She couldn't figure out why. She's the world's biggest pessimist. Why isn't she trying to jump ship?

Maybe it's because as the weeks went by, following that night, something had changed. Not drastically, but enough for Beca to notice.

Once she became more emotionally open with Chloe, physical contact seemed to follow close behind. Cuddling happened more often than not. When walking through campus, fingers were linked and their hands swung casually in the small amount of space they allowed between them. Even Aubrey had stopped her nagging about the two. And then there were Chloe's chaste kisses on Beca's cheek that made Beca feel like her heart was going to explode. If Chloe ever noticed the blush, she didn't comment.

* * *

Finals roll around and with that came Beca and Chloe stressing over books and studying endlessly.

The time they had become accustomed to spending together was cut down significantly during this time, and Beca was having "Chloe Withdrawals". She knew that her feelings had progressed past the point of return, but

she tried to deny that they ran so deeply. _Who knows what Chloe thinks or feels?_ This thought kept Beca awake mosts nights. On the few others, she would fall asleep peacefully and dream of red hair and bright blue eyes.

Beca had just fallen asleep on one of those nights in which she stressed about her feelings when she was awoken by her phone blaring "Titanium".

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:20 in the morning. She picked up her phone.

"Chlo? Are you okay?" Beca attempted to say, but with her voice laced with sleep and her face half in a pillow, it probably didn't even sound like English.

"Becs!" The brunette flinched at the unnecessary volume and cheerful pitch coming from her phone. "Get up, Grumpy Butt! Get dressed, and come downstairs. I'm in the parking lot. Dress warm!"

Just as she was about to reply with an angry, "What the fuck, Chloe?" she realized that the senior had already ended the call.

She did as she was told, huffing angrily every few seconds.

Beca doesn't do spontaneity. And she sure as hell doesn't do spontaneity when it interrupts her sleep. So as she walked into the parking lot, she tried to keep the scowl on her face. She really did. But when she saw Chloe waiting by her car grinning at her, she couldn't help the smile that took over her features. Even in the dark, those bright cerulean eyes and million dollar smile shine so bright that it took her breath away. _Seriously, when_ _did she get so cheesy?_

"Chlo-," she began, but stopped when the redhead basically squeezed the life out of her in a tight hug.

"Get in. Im taking you somewhere special." She ended the statement with a lingering kiss on Beca's cheek that made the girl's stomach do a flip and, as always, had the brunette blushing deeper than ever. _So glad its dark._

When she inquired as to where they were going, Chloe only offered a "Hush" and a smile in return.

After that, the drive was spent in comfortable silence until Chloe pulled the car to a stop.

Beca looked around as she exited the car and couldn't figure out for the life of her where they were.

Chloe opened her trunk and pulled out a blanket without a word. She then linked her fingers with Beca's and began to drag her through a few trees.

The butterflies she gets every time Chloe holds her hand are unstoppable. And, as totally opposite of "bad ass" as it sounds, she wouldn't want to stop them. _Ugh._

They came to a stop beside a gorgeous lake.

There were no lights around and it was a wonder how Chloe had led them here in the first place considering the darkness other than the light of the moon.

Chloe released Beca's hand and the brunette had to stop herself from whining at the loss of contact.

She watched as Chloe laid out the blanket and gestured for the younger girl to join her on it.

Beca complied and Chloe laid down on her back, facing the stars.

All at once, Beca understood what they were doing. But before she could say anything, Chloe spoke.

"I woke up around midnight and I wanted to see you," she admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to spend time with you, but there's not much that we can do in the middle of the night. But then I remembered that one afternoon when you first showed me your mixes. You told me that you used to stargaze with your mom. And that sometimes you miss it so much that you go alone. So I wanted to bring you here. I don't want you to star gaze alone. I know I'm not your mom, but I want to share this with you, Becs... if you'll let me?" she ended with a nervous smile.

Beca didn't notice the tears starting to form in her eyes. She didn't notice her breath start to waver. She didn't think of how pathetic it was that she would be affected by such a simple gesture as this.

What she did feel was the last of her walls crumbling.

What she did feel was the rest of the ice around her heart melting.

What she did feel was absolutely and completely in love with Chloe Beale.

Beca relaxed herself onto the blanket next to the redhead slowly, but much to Chloe's surprise (and somewhat Beca's as well), she curled herself into the taller girl's side.

And Chloe, not needing to be told, wrapped her arms around Beca.

And Beca felt so at home in Chloe's arms.

After a couple hours of talking and comfortable silence, the two decided that it had gotten unbearably cold and decided to head back to campus. Beca used the entire car ride back to try to make sense of what to do with her feelings, and Chloe, reading Beca as always, knew that the brunette was thinking hard about something, and let her have silence to process whatever was going on in her head. _How does she always know?_

Chloe walked her to her dorm, and after Beca had unlocked the door, they stood face to face, steel blue eyes meeting crystal blue. Beca's line of sight flicked down to Chloe's lips a few time, and this action did not go unnoticed by the redhead, who was the first to break the silence.

"Beca... I- Well..." her eyes glanced down at the other girl's mouth and back up to her eyes so quickly that Beca almost thought she had imagined it.

"I understand if the answer is no, but may I-,"

The rest of her sentence was cute off by Beca's lips softly pressed against her own. But before she had a chance to reciprocate, Beca pulled away. She looked absolutely terrified and about ready to bolt.

Looking down at her shoes, Beca whispered, "Please tell me that's what you were going to ask and that I haven't ruined everything we have?"

Chloe gently cupped Beca's cheek, and when the brunette looked up into those beautiful blue eyes that she loved, it was Chloe who closed the distance.

Both girls' eyes fluttered shut as Beca's hands came to rest on Chloe's waist while Chloe's arms found their way around Beca's neck.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, yet still filled with passion and a million other feelings and emotions that neither of them had ever felt before. Each stop, and subsequent renewing of the kiss got heavier each time.

It finally clicked in Beca's head that they were standing in the hallway making out, so she slowed the kiss down

and pulled away with a shy smile.

"Let's take this inside," she suggested before her eyes widened. "I didn't mean- not for- just- uh, hallway..."

she stuttered out embarassingly.

Chloe giggled and placed a final chaste kiss on Beca's lips before they headed inside.

Both girls were exhausted and Beca suggested that Chloe stay because she didn't want her driving so tired.

The two changed into something to sleep in and headed to bed, despite the fact that the sun was already rising.

Beca took the position of big spoon which amused Chloe to no end.

Pulling the taller girl closer into her, Beca placed a lingering kiss on the redhead's shoulder, eliciting a content sigh.

Silence overcame the couple, and just when Beca thought that Chloe had drifted off to sleep, she heard her soft voice.

"I've been waiting for that, y'know."

Feeling Beca's grip tighten, she turned around in her arms to face her.

"I would have waited forever for you."

She placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips. When she pulled away, there was an unreadable expression on the brunette's face and for some reason, Chloe started to panic.

"Bec? Did you- do you not wa-,"

She was again interrupted by the DJ, but this time with words.

"Chloe, I love you."

After a few seconds of unbearable silence, she's met, not with words, but full blown laughter in reply.

She felt her heart break and her stomach drop. She felt incredibly hurt by the older girl's actions. _Did Chloe not_ _acknowledge her feelings for Beca not even two minutes ago?_

Seeing tears form in Beca's eyes, Chloe immediately sobered.

"No, Beca, Baby, don't cry," she said softly while brushing tears away with her thumbs.

"I was laughing because I've been in love with you since the first time you let me hear your mixes. I just never expected _**you**_ to say it first. Especially since I've spent months hoping and waiting for you to give me any idea of what you felt for me. I was starting to think I'd never have a chance with you and that I'd have to start preparing for permanent residency in the friend zone, and then it's _**you**_ who kissed me, and _**you**_ who said 'I love you' first."

Beca exhales in relief as Chloe laughs again, leaning into the smaller girl for another kiss.

"You're something else, Mitchell," she mumbles against her lips.

"Yeah, apparently completely blind and a lot more emotionally stunted than I had originally believed," Beca replied indignantly.

Chloe just giggled and kissed her again. And again. And again _. Man, this will never get old._

Beca moved her lips to Chloe's neck eliciting a small groan.

After allowing a few seconds of that, the older girl abruptly pulled away.

She smiled at Beca's pout, as obviously she was wanting to continue.

"Now, since _**that**_ situation is handled, I'm exhausted. And although you're much better with your mouth than I had imagined, you won't be getting into my pants before taking me on a date."

Beca chuckled quietly.

"Well, how about we take that aspect of our relationship day by day and play it by ear? It'll happen when it happens. But I will gladly take you out. Tomorrow night?"

Chloe smiled and nodded before rotating back around in Beca's arms, snuggling her back into the brunette and immediately relaxing.

"I love you, Chlo," Beca said softly.

Chloe smiled. "I love you too, Beca."

"Also, _**you**_ are telling Aubrey. I'd like to keep my life. And she likes you."

Chloe laughed and pulled Beca's arms tighter around herself. The other aca- captain was well aware of her feelings for Beca and her worries of unrequited love when it came to the DJ so telling her will be more of a relief than a confession.

It wasn't long after that the couple drifted into sleep, both with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next night, Chloe was standing in front of the mirror giving herself a final "do I look hot enough?" check. Not that she has anything to prove to Beca. The girl has seen her at her worst, but she still wants to look nice for her; for their first date.

Beca wouldn't tell her anything about their date other than to dress casually and dress warm. Chloe had decided on a red, long-sleeved button down, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high boots.

There was a knock at the door and Chloe opened it to reveal Beca with a beaming smile on her face. She was wearing her usual skinny jeans and combat boots, but she opted for a black tank top under a fur lined white jacket.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely," Chloe replied as she grabbed her purse and keys from the side table next to the door.

After locking up, she turned to follow Beca and smiled when the girl immediately linked their fingers.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked with barely contained excitement.

"You'll just have to see," the DJ smiled in return.

Chloe huffed in annoyance. She hated not knowing what they were going to be doing. Beca's grin just widened.

"You did the same exact thing to me, so you have no right to pout."

Of course, Chloe knew she was right, but rather than acknowledge that fact, she huffed again and continued to pout, which Beca found ridiculously adorable.

They walked along, chatting casually, and before Chloe realized the familiar path they were taking, Beca had stopped in front of the door to the auditorium where the Bellas rehearsed. Beca opened the door for her and Chloe walked into the dark hall after shooting the other girl a quizzical look.

But the moment she turned the corner from the hallway, she gasped.

In the middle of the stage, there was a candle-lit table set for two. An ice bucket sat on top, chilling what looked to be Chloe's favorite wine. The edges of the white table cloth were adorned with white lights that added softly to the glow of the candle light. It was beautiful.

Before Chloe could find anything to say, Beca was leading her over to the table. She pulled the redhead's chair out for her before taking her own seat across the table.

FInding her voice again, Chloe smiled, "What's on the menu?"

"Well, since I didn't tell you anything about our date, I wasn't sure how hungry you would or wouldn't be. So," Chloe laughed as Beca pulled a bag seemingly out of nowhere. "I have basically anything from your favorite candy to your favorite snacks and even lasagna. Take your pick," Beca finished with a smile as Chloe just looked at her incredulously.

After a soft kiss while toasting to their new relationship (it was, indeed, Chloe's favorite wine), they decided to have a little bit of everything. They bantered and talked about anything and everything that came to mind. When they finished their food, Chloe looked over at Beca with pure adoration shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, baby. I love just spending time with you. And I love finally being able to kiss you and tell you that I love you whenever I want now." She took Beca's hand across the table and entwined their fingers, smiling when Beca lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers gently. "Tonight was perfect." she finished.

Beca stood unexpectedly and led Chloe over to the piano.

"It's not done yet," she grinned. "I have one last thing. A song that I want to sing to you."

Chloe nodded and Beca ran her hands along the keys gently, finding the correct note, and began to play.

Immediately, Chloe knew the song. Watching Beca play the first few notes, she didn't think that she could ever be any more in love with the girl at the piano than she was right now.

She was proven wrong the moment she heard the DJ begin to sing.

 _ **Pride can stand**_

 _ **A thousand trials**_

 _ **The strong will never fall**_

 _ **But watching stars without you**_

 _ **My soul cries**_

 _ **Heaving heart is full of pain**_

 _ **Oh, oh, the aching**_

 _ **'Cause I'm kissing you, oh**_

 _ **I'm kissing you**_

The small brunette took the lyrics' melody an octive higher above the original to comfortably fit her range, and to Chloe it was perfection. She felt her chest tighten and tears form in her eyes. The lyrics fit them so well.

Beca kept her eyes locked on Chloe's as she continued.

 _ **Touch me deep**_

 _ **Pure and true**_

 _ **Gift to me forever**_

 _ **'Cause I'm kissing you, oh**_

 _ **I'm kissing you, oh**_

Beca broke eye contact for the instrumental break, playing the beautiful notes expertly and with such finesse.

Chloe was absolutely mezmerized.

Blue eyes locked again as Beca sang the last lines of the song, trying to convey her feelings and emotions to Chloe as best as she could. Show her how in love with her she is. How much she needs her. Show her the affect that she had on her heart; her soul. Romance had never before been as beautiful as this moment for either of them.

How had they taken so long to realize that this was what they were meant to be? That they were made for each other, and each other only? There would be no one else more perfect for them than the other.

The final notes faded into silence, and neither of them moved.

Chloe allowed one tear to fall and that seemed to snap Beca out of the loving gaze they were holding, if only for a moment.

She walked over to Chloe and cupping her face in both hands, brushed away the few tears with her thumbs, before dropping her right hand to rest on the taller girl's shoulder, keeping the other softly on the redhead's cheek. Chloe nuzzled herself into the gentle caress of Beca's left hand lovingly.

"You're so beautiful, Chloe." she whispered before pulling the girl into the sweetest, most affectionate kiss filled with reverence and pure love.

Chloe's heart was hammering and her emotions were set into overdrive. She had never felt so loved and cherished in her life. She was beginning to see, just in these short moments, how deeply Beca's love ran for her. She would have never thought that Beca Mitchell, of all people, could be this romantic. Even if she wasn't, Chloe would still feel the same way; romance isn't what she fell in love with when it came to Beca. But here they were, and Chloe was memorizing every moment of it, never wanting it to end.

"I love you so much, Mitchell. That was beautiful." she breathed as she broke the kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you." Beca returned with a cheeky grin.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the oh-so-very-cliche and cheesy remark before leaning in again. Beca's kisses are like a drug to her, and she doesn't think she'll ever be able to get enough.

"I am so hopelessly in love with you, Chloe Beale. And it feels so good to finally be able to say that out loud."

"Well, I can promise that I will never get tired of hearing it," Chloe quipped. "And I'll always return the sentiment."

"Even after fifteen years of wanting to bash my head into a wall 50% of the time?" Beca challenged. "Because I hope you know, I'll still be around. I'm in this for the long haul, my dear." she smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Babe. You're everything I'll ever need." She paused before adding "We must be the biggest idiots in the world. We should have done this months ago." she laughed.

Beca just smirked and pulled her closer, resting her forehead against Chloe's.

"Let's go home."

Back at Chloe's, the couple finds themselves in bed together almost immediately.

Despite neither of them wanting to rush things, there was no stopping this. Not with the night they just had together. This was right.

It wasn't rushed. It wasn't a rough or carnal act. It wasn't just sex.

They took their time. They were gentle and devotedly passionate. They made love.

Some people would think that it would be too early in the relationship to understand the distinct difference in definition between those two affairs; too early to know which of the two categories their current actions are falling into.

But for Beca and Chloe, they're just catching up with their hearts. They are finally able to share their love and emotions freely, and making love is just another way of expressing what they've felt for so long. That this, them being together, is so _**so**_ right.

Hours later, as they enjoy just lying in each other's arms, Beca can't help but think:

Closed off. Emotionless. Self sufficient. Content in solitude. Untouchable.

She smiles. She's the exact opposite now because of the beautiful redhead she's curled up with.

From now on, she'll talk openly. She'll be full of emotion at any given time. She'll no longer be afraid to ask for help; to let Chloe take care of her when needed. She can't imagine being alone anymore; being without Chloe.

And as for untouchable? Well, she just snuggles impossibly closer to her love, placing her head on Chloe's chest and letting the redhead's steady heartbeat relax and lull her.

As time goes on, things will get easier with other people as well.

Beca turns her head for a moment and places a kiss above Chloe's heart before lying her head back down into

its previous position. She feels Chloe's arms fold around her more securely following the small action an she smiles.

"I love you, Chlo."

"I love you too, Beca."

And maybe happy endings do exist. Because they most definitely got theirs. _Cheesy fucker._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Songs are Lights by Ellie Goulding, Waves by Mr. Probz, and Kissing You by Desiree from the Romeo + Juliet soundtrack._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Awkward Engagement

_**A/N Okay, so here's a sort epilogue/part two for What's the Difference. People have asked for it, so I'm happy to oblige. I'm sorry if it's horrible, I tried. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it. This is also un-beta'd because I'm impatient. All mistakes are mine.**_

 _Anniversary, Two Years Later -_

… _. Beca got down on one knee and reached into her pocket. Immediately Chloe's eyes widened at the sight. The brunette mustered up all of the courage she possibly could as she began to speak._

" _Chloe, these last two years with you have been insane. We've shared so much, and made so many memories. We have our little arguments, but we always end them with knowing that we love each other. Always by telling each other, and most of the time showing each other," she winked. "I already know that I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. And I'd love to do it as something more than 'your girlfriend'", she said with a small smile. "Chloe, will you marry me?"_

 _Chloe had yet to say anything, and her face was blank other than her wide eyes. Beca started to feel a little uneasy, to say the least. Her smile faltered and she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears._

" _Chloe? Uhm…. Is this silence good or bad?" she joked. The redhead still didn't answer, but Beca saw tears begin to form and her mouth turn to a frown._

" _Beca…. I'm so sorry…. I can't", she said slowly._

 _The sentence hit the brunette like a truck driving into her chest. She couldn't breathe, and she felt like she was going to vomit at any moment. She slowly lowered her hands, ring still on display._

" _Beca, I -," Chloe began, but stopped._

 _Beca just nodded her head as she broke. The tears were coming heavy and she felt physically hurt._

" _Bec…. Beca…. Becs"_

" _What, Chloe?!" She couldn't help but lash out with the pain she was feeling._

" _Rebeca Jade Mitchell!"_

Waking with a start, Beca looked around her. Chloe was there beside her with such a look of concern that it made her want to cry. But then the redhead reached toward her and wiped her cheeks and she realized that she was already crying.

"Baby, what's wrong? You were crying in your sleep. A nightmare?" Chloe asked softly. Beca just burrowed her head into the curve of the redhead's neck, and continued to cry. Not knowing what was going on with her girlfriend, Chloe just held her and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few minutes, Beca's sobs died down, and her breath evened out. The redhead pushed her back a little to look into her eyes.

"Are you okay? We can just lie back down if you need more time?" She offered. She got a head shake in return, accompanied by a wobbly smile.

"I love you," the smaller woman croaked out. Still a little at a loss, Chloe leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too, baby," she replied. Wiping the rest of her tears away, the older woman sat her up a little more, but still keeping as much physical contact as possible.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. She quickly got a vigorous head shake in return.

"Not right now," she replied softly.

Chloe gave an understanding nod before kissing her again.

Both women jumped at the sound of the redhead's alarm going off. Beca frowned. "I'm sorry I woke you early. Especially on a work day," she said. Her voice was a little hoarse from her previous sobbing. Chloe just smiled, kissed her forehead, climbed over her off their bed, and disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the redhead yell, "At least it's Friday!" before popping her head back into the bedroom to say one more thing: "Happy Anniversary, my love."

Beca returned the sentiment while she smiled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. She'll never understand how the woman was so peppy in the morning. Or how she got so damn lucky.

Once she heard the shower going, Beca picked up her phone and sent a text to the person she already knew would be awake.

 **Beca:** Are you ready for today?

The reply was lightning fast.

 **Crazy Blonde:** The question that should be asked is are YOU ready for today?

 **Beca:** Yeah, about that. I have the craziest thing to tell you.

 **Crazy Blonde** : You'd better not be backing out, midget.

 **Beca:** No! Just…. don't worry, I'll tell you.

 **Crazy Blonde:** Good. I'll see you soon.

Beca put down her phone and blew out a long exhale. _Stupid dream._

Not long after, Chloe came out of the bathroom in a towel. As she looked for an outfit, she felt arms wrap around her from behind and a kiss on her neck. She smiled and moved her head to the side, giving her girlfriend more access.

"I see you're feeling better," she said lightly. She felt more than heard the hum that was given in return. She turned around and guided the brunette's mouth to hers and smiled into the kiss. "You're going to make me late. And you made me late yesterday. So, behave. You have me all to yourself for the weekend," she smiled.

"Fiiiine. I'm holding you to that," she pouted. As Chloe turned around, Beca slapped her ass and ran from the room cackling. The woman just shook her head at her antics as she continued to pick an outfit.

Downstairs, Beca had made coffee. She grabbed Chloe's coffee tumbler and adds the correct amount of cream and sugar to it. This way, her girlfriend can just pour and go and still have her coffee the way she likes it. It's a morning ritual. Soon after, she sees the redhead coming down the stairs in a light blue long sleeved button up blouse that made her eyes pop, black slacks, and flats. "You look beautiful," Beca comments. Another morning ritual: telling Chloe how beautiful she is before she leaves. The redhead beams at her as she walks over to the counter and pours her coffee, giving Beca a grateful smile. She sips the coffee, and hums in delight. "Perfect," she says as her smile turns into a full grin.

"Me or the coffee?" Beca jokes. The redhead walks over to her and gives her a kiss. "Both," she replied. "I have to go. I'll see you after work. I love you."

The brunette smiles. "I love you, too." And with that, the Chloe leaves the house.

Beca goes back upstairs into their room and picks up her phone. She laughs when she sees a text from Chloe.

 **Chloe:** I miss you already.

 **Beca:** Don't text and drive. Get to work safely please. I love you, dork."

She gets a heart emoji in return. Rolling her eyes at her dorky girlfriend, she opens the next text thread.

 **Beca:** She just left. Go ahead and head over. I should be out of the shower by the time you get here, but if not, use your key.

 **Crazy Blonde:** No, you WILL be out of the shower by the time I get there. I'm leaving in 10.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the control freak's message and replied with a sarcastic "Yes, sir!" before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

It's days like these that Beca loves that she works from home 90% of the time. She can plan surprises for Chloe without her ever suspecting. Or, she can take her girlfriend's best friend shopping to help her pick out a very special something, in this case. She feels her nerves returning as she thinks back to her dream. She shakes her head as though it'll shake the images and it did for the most part. _Ugh, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! NAZI WILL BE HERE SOON!_ __The thought kicks her into gear and she rushes to get ready.

Just as Beca is finishing her hair, she hears the front door open downstairs. Knowing it's Aubrey, she doesn't panic. She then hears Aubrey's unmistakable voice yelling "You better be ready, hobbit! I only took a half day off!" She sighs and wonders whose bright idea it was to have Aubrey help her with this. _Yours. All yours._

As she makes her way downstairs, she sees the blonde pacing. "Okay, let's go." Aubrey nods before clarifying that she's driving due to Beca almost killing her before. "Come on, that was ONE time!" she argues as she makes her way to the passenger side of Aubrey's car. "One time is enough for me," the taller woman retorts.

On the way to the jeweler, Beca tells her about the dream she had. She couldn't help getting just a little emotional again as she went over what happened. Instead of teasing her like she would in other situations, Aubrey was surprisingly soft as she gave Beca her thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, Beca," she started, but took another moment to process Beca's dream. "You know that won't happen right? She loves you. So much. You definitely don't need to feel pressured into doing this right now; and maybe you SHOULD wait if this is how you're feeling."

At those words, the brunette started to panic. "What do you mean? Oh my god she's talked to you about this already hasn't she? She doesn't want to marry me does she?"

"Beca, shut up for like, two-point-five seconds. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that she'll be with you for the rest of her life, no questions asked. So, if you're not ready to ask, she'll always be there when you decide it's time to," Aubrey clarified.

The younger woman stayed quiet for a moment. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't terrified of Chloe's answer. "Okay, so what if – what if this is a promise ring? Not a full proposal? I know that everything you just said is true, but that dream really fucked me up." The blonde rolled her eyes at Beca's inability to not curse like a sailor, but didn't comment; deciding to go for a real answer.

"If that's what you need right now, we can do that. I know we butt heads a lot, but I care about you, too, Beca. And I'm happy to help either way," she smiled. "BUT, if we're doing that, we will still be getting her a ring of equal measure to an actual engagement ring. I'm not dropping the standards because it's not a proposal. She WILL be getting the perfect ring." Aubrey finished.

"Oh I completely agree; you don't have to worry about that. I will get her the most perfect ring we can find today, and we'll figure out how to top it with her engagement ring in the future." Beca said with a large grin. It was the biggest smile Aubrey had seen on her all day, and she couldn't help but return it. Her best friend really was in good hands.

They parked in front of a generic looking jewelry shop, and Beca looked at it questioningly. She looked at the blonde. "Here? What even is this place? I thought we were going to the mall?" Aubrey didn't answer and just got out of the car. The brunette slowly followed, wondering what the blonde was up to.

They walked into the shop, and Beca immediately understood why Aubrey had taken them here. The entire jewelry store was ONLY rings. Hundreds. She had no idea how they were going to find the perfect one, but they WILL find the perfect one.

An hour and a half into looking, and they were both getting frustrated. There seemed to be nothing perfect enough for Chloe. They decided to look for ten more minutes, and if they didn't find the perfect one, then they'd go elsewhere. Right when they made that decision, their eyes both fell on the same ring. Platinum, set with a gorgeous 2 carat cushion cut diamond, with alternating sapphires and diamonds along the band. They asked to see it up closer, and when they did, they both knew this was the one. When Beca saw the price however, she just about passed out. $13,130.99?! Sure, Chloe is worth it, and she makes more than enough money to purchase it, but - "Holy fuck!"

Her outburst was met with a glare from Aubrey. "Can you ever behave yourself?" Beca just looked at her with wide eyes and replied, "This price earned that!"

The taller woman only shook her head. She asked the employee helping them all of the features on the ring as Beca seemed to be in shock. This was a crazy amount for a promise ring. A PROMISE RING! Taking one more look at it though, she knew they wouldn't find better. She sighed, "We're going to be living off ramen for a year."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "You make enough money to buy this this, Beca. And I refuse to leave without it." She said with such finality that the brunette knew she would be leaving with this ring. She just had to argue one more time because hey, it's Aubrey, and they haven't argued all day. "Hey! This isn't your money you're deciding to spend, it's mine!" She was met with silence and a glare. She DID have this in the bank easily (She and Chloe were fantastic at saving money), but she still couldn't believe she was about to do this. She sighed one last time.

"Okay, wrap it up," she finally said. She was a little taken aback when Aubrey squealed and started hopping up and down in place. She couldn't help but laugh. Not just because of Aubrey acting like a dork in public, but also because she really did just agree to buy this ring. _Chloe is worth it. There is no ring more perfect. But for fuck's sake._

Aubrey dropped Beca off at the house after a quick stop for flowers. She wasted no time in getting ready for the night. She cleaned the house, set out flowers, and started on Chloe's favorite dinner. When it was done, she looked at the clock. Twenty minutes until Chloe usually gets home, give or take. After turning off the stove and placing the food on the counter, she rushed upstairs to get ready. Just as she was coming back down the stairs, she heard Chloe's car door close. She ran to the front door, threw it open and jumped into her unsuspecting girlfriend's arms. The redhead barely reacted fast enough to catch her, dropping everything in her hands in the process. Beca's arms wrapped around her girlfriend's neck while her legs wrapped around her waist. The redhead kissed her soundly for a few seconds before pulling back.

"You're lucky you're tiny," she teased, putting Beca down so she could pick up the things she dropped. She laughed when her girlfriend childishly mocked her.

As soon as she walked into their home, she could smell what she knows is her favorite dinner. She turned to Beca, taking a moment to just look at her. She was wearing a white dress that she knew Chloe loved on her, and her hair was lightly curled. She smiled at the younger woman and gave her a small kiss. "I'm going to go change. I'll be down in a minute," she said sweetly. Beca nodded and went to the kitchen to plate the dinners. When her girlfriend came back down, she was wearing a blue sundress that she knew Beca loved on her. The brunette laughed, knowing that she had done the same as herself.

The two sat down to dinner, and made a toast. "To many more years. I wouldn't have it any other way," Beca tapped her glass on Chloe's, who just smiled in return. _Only a smile?_ Beca's nerves came back. She cleared her throat, and asked Chloe about her day. When the redhead asked about her day, she just answered, "Oh, uh, working on that track for Rihanna,"she lied. _A little white lie. She'll know the truth later._ Her girlfriend bought it thankfully, replying with "Oh, yeah? Tell her I say hi. I haven't actually seen her in a while."

"I have something for you," Beca blurted awkwardly, and unnecessarily loud.

Chloe just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, weirdo", she said lovingly.

Once dinner was over, Beca insisted that she'd clear the table despite the redhead's insistence that since Beca cooked, it was her turn to do the dishes. But Beca was firm that she will be doing them. Mostly because she needed to get her nerves under control. _It's just a promise ring. It's not like she's going to say "no" to something that's not a proposal._

She met Chloe in the living room and had the ring box behind her. Chloe noticed she had something behind her back, but decided to be patient. She waited for the brunette to sit down next to her before pouring two glasses of wine from the bottle she brought with her from the kitchen. She waited for Beca to say something as she sipped her wine.

"I wanted to give you something special this year to show you how much I love you. And I REALLY hope you like it", she says as she remembers the price.

"I'm sure I'll love it, because it's from you," she answered with a smile.

Beca took a deep breath and pulled the ring box from behind her back, opening it in the process.

"Happy Anniversary, Chloe," she says quietly. Chloe's eyes had widened as soon as she saw the ring, but she still had yet to say anything, and her face was blank. _Oh no._

"Chloe? Uhm…. Is this silence good or bad?" She cringed at the fact that she just said the same thing as her dream.

"Beca…." Chloe started. And Beca panicked. It was her dream. _No…._

Then they both spoke at the same time:

"I'm not going to ask you to marry me."

"Of course, I'll marry you."

"Wait, what?"

"Wait, what?"

Beca looked absolutely flabbergasted, and Chloe looked absolutely crushed. After a few seconds, the redhead spoke.

"Do you…." Chloe took a breath before continuing, "You don't want to marry me?" She felt a tear fall.

Beca could hear the hurt in her voice. "No! I -this SO isn't what I planned to happen."

"What did you plan to happen? To get my hopes up and then pull the rug out from under me? Because THAT just happened." More tears fell, and it broke Beca's heart. There was a pause. One that the brunette hadn't meant to let go on so long.

"Chloe, listen-" she started, but Chloe interrupted softly. "Can I just go to bed? I'm on overload right now, and I need to think before we talk about this," she stood up to leave.

"Chlo, PLEASE. Listen to me. Let me explain," Beca tried, but Chloe had already left the room and gone upstairs. "Fuck!," she yelled out loud, knowing that her girlfriend probably heard it. _Her girlfriend. Should have sacked up, dude. She'd be your fiancée right now. Yes, thank you, brain!_

She immediately pulls out her phone and calls the only person who can help right now. Big mistake. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, BECA?!" is screamed in her ear. Aubrey used profanity. She's screwed. She got the blonde to calm down and told her what had happened. She heard the blonde sigh. "Only you would screw up a proposal turned promise ring. I'll tell her to listen to you, but after that, you're on your own." CLICK. _Always a pleasure, Aubrey._

She waited a few more minutes before she received a text.

 **Crazy Blonde:** Go.

She took a deep breath and started to make her way upstairs. She could hear Chloe crying, and it hurt her to know that she caused it with a misunderstanding. She opened the door slowly.

"Chloe?" She received no answer. "I don't understand how that got fucked up so bad."

"It got fucked up because I thought you were proposing, but you told me you don't want to marry me." Chloe said quietly.

"No, Chlo. I never actually said that I don't want to marry you." She got a glare and more tears in reply. "Seriously, Beca? It was implied. You said 'I'm not going to ask you to marry me', and then replied with a loud 'No' when I asked you," she simpered.

Beca had no idea how to fix this, so she just started rambling. "I DO want to marry you. That's where things got messed up. Please, let me explain," she begged as she sat down on their bed. "I was going to propose tonight," she heard the redhead inhale sharply. "I was going to propose, but I chickened out last minute." She was met with silence, but continued anyway. "Do you remember the dream I had this morning?" She asked while looking at the floor. In her peripheral vision, she saw Chloe nod. "Well, I proposed…. And you said no…. So when I went to get the ring, I was so shaken by the dream that I told myself 'Just make it a promise ring. She can't reject that," she paused. "Your reaction at first was so similar to my dream that I panicked and said that I wasn't going to ask you to marry me. Because I thought you weren't ready. I DO want to marry you, Chlo. And I shouldn't have let a stupid dream stop me from asking you to be my wife. I love you and all I've ever wanted is to love you and protect you and start a family with you. To be by your side for the rest of our lives. I know I messed it up big time, but…. Let me try this again. Chloe, will you marry me?"

She heard the redhead cry again and looked at her; afraid to see her reaction. Instead of heartbreak, she found absolute joy radiating from her girlfriend and an almost violent head nod in return.

"I need a verbal answer here, Chlo," she joked. Chloe reached over and kissed her deeply before pulling back.

"I'm pretty sure you got the answer earlier with the way I reacted. I can't believe you would think that I would say anything but 'yes'. I love you so much."

Beca smiled and got lost in her girlfriend's – _no, not girlfriend; fiancée_ – cerulean eyes before snapping out of it and realizing that she left the ring downstairs. "I'll be right back!" she said before fleeing the room at full speed.

When she returned, she had the ring box in hand and sat down next to Chloe. "Well, that was awkward as hell, and a total misunderstanding, but I think it's time to slide this onto your finger." She smiled as the redhead lifted her hand eagerly. Once the ring was properly on her finger, Chloe took a minute to admire it. "Wow, Beca. This is absolutely gorgeous. And this was a 'promise ring'?" she looked at her new fiancée in awe.

Beca smirked and kissed her, mumbling "You deserve the best." And she felt Chloe smile into their kiss. Things got hot and heavy REAL quick, and an unspoken agreement between them was made that they were done talking in exchange for…. other…. activities.

Their sex life has always been amazing, but tonight there was a sense of resolution and contentment knowing that this is just the beginning of a new step together.

They barely left their bed all weekend; preferring to stay close to each other. It also made it easier to start up other 'activities' whenever they so pleased. And please they did. On Sunday, they decided to actually go out to dinner instead of stay in. As Beca went to shower, she looked at her fiancée. _I still love that word._ "Are you joining me?" she asked with a smirk in place. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second, my love," the redhead smiled back.

As Chloe started to strip out of her clothes, she noticed the ring box on the floor. She opened it to see who the jeweler was that made such a beautiful ring. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was a price tag. "$13,130?! Beca FUCKING Mitchell! How – Why- WHAT?!" she screamed.

The brunette just paused with wide eyes. Chloe stomped into the bathroom and pulled open the curtain of the shower. Her fiancée was staring at her with a sheepish smile and looked slightly terrified.

"Uhhhh…. I love you?" She tried.

The sight of how scared she looked at the moment was so amusing that she actually laughed. "How can I stay mad at you when you're so adorable?" She grinned at Beca's glare. "I love you, too, my love." She said before getting into the shower.

In the end, they missed their dinner reservations, but neither of them minded. They told each other, and in turn showed each other, over and over how much they loved the other. That was all they needed.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," The redhead said as she nuzzled into Beca's neck.

Beca just smiled. "I can't either. Thank you for making me the most lucky girl in the world by saying yes."

Chloe shifted and looked into steel blue eyes. "There's no other future for me that doesn't involve you. I'm ready to be yours forever", she said. "I already am," she added. "But don't think I'm letting you get away without a conversation about the price of the ring."

Beca sighed. "Got it."

 **FIN**


	3. Shut Up and Dance

**A/N Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! So, it looks like this is becoming a sort of one shot playlist for me. So, if you have prompts, I'll attempt them. If not, I'll just keep doing what I'm doing.** **This one comes heavily from the lyrics of Shut Up and Dance by Walk the** **Moon, so if you haven't heard it, you definitely should give it a go. It's definitely a "feel good" song. Again, all mistakes are mine. Away we go!**

 **New Year's Eve**

 _ **Chloe -**_

"Aubrey, I need your help!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and entered her best friend's room. She was greeted with the sight of Chloe pacing back and forth in front of her closet in matching black lace bra and underwear. When she noticed the blonde she stopped pacing and looked at her with a pleading look. "What is it that you need help with?"

"Seriously? I'm not pacing in front of my closet half naked for no reason," the redhead said dryly.

"It's not exactly like it's out of character, Chlo," Aubrey joked, earning her an eye roll from her best friend. "Careful, Beca is rubbing off on you," she said with a grin. The redhead glared at her, choosing not to argue a point that is fairly true.

"I need you to help me find something perfect to wear. I need to look flawless tonight," she said with a determined nod. She saw the blonde shook her a smirk and huffed.

"Chlo, you know she'll think you look perfect in anything, right? She looks at you like you're the only one who exists," she tried to reassure her friend. "It's been four years! When are you finally going to grow some lady-balls and tell her?" The question made Chloe blush, and Aubrey caught it immediately. "Oh my god, you're totally doing it tonight, aren't you?! I win!" She said as she did a small jig.

The redhead looked at her with confusion. She wasn't sure what she was more concerning: Aubrey dancing, or her comment about winning. "Bree, what are you talking about?" She saw her friend stop what she was doing and look at her with a sheepish smile, saying nothing. "Aubrey," she warned. "What are you talking about? What do you 'win'"?

The blonde caught the tone and knew she couldn't lie. "Well," she started, "The Bellas all kind of have a bet going on?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. She saw Chloe's eyes widen and jaw drop, and rushed to finish her explanation. "About when you and Beca would finally admit that you love each other. So far, Jessica, Ashley, and Cynthia's bets have already passed," explaining to the dumbstruck redhead. "Stacie and I had bet tonight, Amy has Valentine's, and Denise has St. Patrick's Day. You two are like, destiny."

Chloe wasn't sure whether or not she should be offended. Her focus was then caught on the fact that all of these people believed that Beca loved her back. That made tonight seem a little less daunting. She sighed at her best friend and shook her head. "Bree, just help me get ready. Please."

 ** _Beca -_**

"Stace! For the love of the universe, I need your fashionista ass to help me out!" Beca yelled to her best friend who had been busy on her phone for the last fifteen minutes. The taller woman looked up finally.

"Bec, why are you stressing? She thinks you're hot in everything. You should see the way she undresses you with her eyes," smirking at the blush that covered the shorter brunette's face. "Wait, are you finally going to sack up and tell Chloe how nauseatingly in love with her you are?" Her eyes lit up when she saw Beca blanch. "Oh shit! You are! Fuck yes! Gimme my prize, bitches!"

Beca looked at her best friend curiously. "What are you talking about?" She asked slowly. Stacie seemed to catch up with what her mouth just said and her eyes widened as she tried to think of a lie. One look at the grumpy DJ told her that she won't be taking any bullshit answer tonight.

"Okay, so maybe the Bellas have a bet going on about when you and Chloe were going to finally pull your heads out of your asses and confess your love for each other. Aubrey and I said tonight. You guys are totally bound to get together," she answered, looking slightly afraid of how Beca may react. Sure, Beca may be tiny, but even Stacie wouldn't want to get on her best friend's bad side. When she got no reply, she added, "It's destiny or some shit."

Beca just closed her eyes and blew out a long breath. "Stacie, please just help me get ready. Please."

* * *

 _ **Club 22**_

The club was packed when they got there. Beca and Chloe hadn't been able to keep their eyes off of each other since they had arrived. Their respective best friends had DEFINITELY done their jobs, making them both look absolutely stunning. Chloe had on a black, sleeveless dress that stopped mid-thigh and hugged her in all the right places, ending with black stilettos. Her hair was up and curled, with loose strands framing her face. Beca was almost the opposite. She had a white strapless dress that fit her like a second skin with her hair down and straight and the highest pair of heels Chloe had ever seen her wear. She could describe them in no other way but as "fuck me" heels. Both felt their mouths go dry at the sight of the other. Both felt something in their chest when their eyes met, and a smile graced their features. A few feet away from them, Aubrey and Stacie had already ordered their drinks and were watching the interaction between their best friends. They each toasted each other with a smirk.

A little later, "Come dance with me," came from behind Beca, startling her enough to choke on her drink. She turned around to see Chloe standing there with a smile and her hand reached out toward her.

"Chlo, you do realize that I'm the worst dancer? Why do you think I stay at the bar most of the time? It's for safety purposes," she deadpanned. Instead of listening, Chloe just took her arm and led her onto the dance floor. She brought the younger woman in close to her and began to dance. As cerulean blue met cobalt steel, they both felt the stirring in their chests again. Both of them didn't know how they got into this situation with their feelings, but they weren't asking questions. Chloe's face then took on a more pensive expression.

"Are you okay? You look like you're thinking too hard," Beca commented. In reality, the redhead was thinking about how she could spend the rest of her life being this close to the brunette. She blushed and shook her head as they continued to dance, Chloe flipping around so that her back is against the woman's front. The song shifted and the redhead turned back around. Their eyes met again, and this time Beca was the one to get lost in the gaze. In the redhead's eyes, she could see her future. Marriage, kids, an SUV (she refuses to drive a minivan), maybe a few pets. Chloe will be a teacher, and she'll be the next hot producer. It's all so clear and-

"What's on your mind?" Chloe asked as softly as she could over the loud music. "You look like you're holding back something," she finished. Beca just shook her head.

"Shut up and dance with me."

* * *

A long time and countless songs later, Beca decides that she needs a break. She tells Chloe that she's going to grab some water, and receives a wink in return. Shaking her head, she walks over to the bar and orders a water. Just as she's sipping on the cold liquid she hears and feels someone step up beside her.

"Beca?" She hears her name come from someone she never thought she'd see again. Wide eyed, her head snaps to the right toward the person. Tall, blonde, hazel eyes. _Fuck._

"Uh, Jenn, hey. How are you?" She asks awkwardly. Her ex girlfriend smiles into her reply.

"I'm pretty okay. How have you been? It's been a long time." Her sentence is accompanied by a very unwanted touch of the arm. "I've missed you. I'm sorry about what happened. I've thought about you every day." She continues in a sultry tone while tucking a strand of hair behind the shorter woman's ear. Beca shifts uncomfortably in front of the taller woman.

"Yeah, well, what's done is done. It was great seeing you, but I really should get back to my friends," she answers as she tries walking away, hoping the other woman will just take the hint. She feels the blonde stop her with a hand around the wrist.

"Beca, wait -"

* * *

The redhead watches as Beca makes her way to the bar. Just as she's about to turn back around to continue dancing, a woman catches her eye. She watches this beautiful woman touch the brunette's arm in a way that's too friendly for her liking. She then sees the woman tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Her face and stomach burn with jealousy. Just because she hasn't gotten around to confessing her feelings yet does NOT mean this chick can just walk in and be affectionate toward her soon to be girlfriend. _Hopefully._

Once Beca tries to leave and the woman goes to stop her, Chloe has had enough and begins to make her way over.

* * *

"Beca, wait -"

"Hey, baby," Chloe says as she walks up, putting an arm around Beca's waist. The brunette looks at her confused for a moment before realizing what Chloe is doing. The redhead flashes her a winning smile when she sees the relief in those steel blue eyes. "Who's your friend?" She asks casually. The blonde was watched the interaction awkwardly as introductions were made.

"Chloe, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Chloe," she offered. The senior didn't hesitate before reaching her hand out for a handshake with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Beca's girlfriend." She almost laughed out loud at the look of discomfort displayed on Jennifer's face.

"Yeah, uhm, nice to meet you as well," the blonde replied awkwardly. Chloe just continued to smile.

"How do you guys know each other?" She asked politely. She already knew the answer, but couldn't help having a little fun. Feeling Beca tense up next to her made it all the more amusing.

Jennifer looked at Beca, then back at Chloe, then back at Beca again. "We used to date," she trailed off. The redhead had a confused look on her face. "Really? Huh. I've never heard of you," she stated. _She was having way too much fun with this._

"Oh," was all the other woman could come up with. Chloe, satisfied with the awkwardness of the conversation, decided to end it.

"Alright, well, it's time to get this sexy woman back on the floor. Happy New Year!" She hollered as she took Beca by her arm back into the mass of dancing people.

"BECA!" The blonde woman called. Just as she was about to turn around, Chloe put her hands on the younger woman's face and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Don't you dare look back. Keep your eyes on me." Beca didn't need to be told twice. Keeping her eyes on the redhead was almost a hobby of hers. She just smiled and nodded.

"You have that look again." Chloe commented. Neither of them realized how close it was to midnight until the countdown started. As the clock slowly brought in the new year, they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"I have something I want to tell you," the brunette started. Chloe smiled. "Yeah? Me, too." She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and smiled when she felt the other woman place her hands on her waist. "Same time?" Beca said with a smirk. All she got was a head nod in return. They both had the fleeting thought of what both of their best friends had said earlier in the night. _This woman is my destiny._

10…. Chloe moves her left had to cup Beca's cheek.

9…. Beca pushes a strand of red hair behind her love's ear.

8…. The Bellas take notice of what's happening.

7…. Jennifer is steaming in the corner watching them.

6…. Neither of them care about any of it.

5….. Both feel a fluttering in their chests.

4…. Their pulses race.

3…. They both smile.

2…. Noses brush together.

1…. "I love you," expressed simultaneously, followed by a perfect kiss.

Everyone in the crowd is roaring and singing; none louder than the Bellas, finally seeing their captains together. A simultaneous yell of "PAY UP ACA-BITCHES!" is heard from Aubrey and Stacie and the new couple can't help but laugh.

Rubbing their noses together once more, Beca smiles. "How's that for holding back?" She cheeses. Chloe just throws her head back and laughs. She then wraps her arms around the brunette's neck once more, and kisses her again.

"Shut up and dance with me."

 **FIN.**

 **2** **nd** **A/N I really appreciate all of the feedback I'm getting. It's more than I could have hoped for. Everyone have a safe night!**


End file.
